


Boys of Summer

by OnTheTurningAway



Series: Mating Games - 2013 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheTurningAway/pseuds/OnTheTurningAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac doesn't know how to play baseball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing written for Bonus Challenge #3 at [Mating Games](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/), for the prompt: **Sports Night**.
> 
> Inspired by [this photo of Dylan O'Brien](http://i1190.photobucket.com/albums/z451/otta_ff/dylanbaseball_zps661ca974.jpg) from Troix Magazine.

The thing is, Isaac doesn't know how to play baseball.

He has vague memories of being shuttled around to his brother's games, playing in the gravel under the bleachers while his mom and dad cheered Cam's team on. By the time Isaac was old enough to sign up, Cam was already being hailed as _a natural_ and a kid with _real talent_. Isaac remembers his dad being really proud, showing Cam how to oil his glove, dragging a bag of balls onto the front lawn to toss around every chance he got. At the time, Isaac was happy to be included, even if it was just chasing after the ones that got away.

But then Isaac's mom was gone, Cam following a couple of years later. And after that… Well. After that there were far bigger things to worry about at the Lahey house.

So no, Isaac doesn't know how to play baseball, but when he sees Stiles sitting up against the fence one warm afternoon, hair freshly buzzed for summer and red baseball tee fitting just right, Isaac thinks it's about time he learned.


End file.
